Pieces of Us
by Persephonae
Summary: Natsu returns empty-handed from his journey to find Igneel. Now he is left to face the repercussions of his past decisions and cope with accepting the present as he struggles to look forward to his future with the guild he left behind. NaLu.
1. Pieces of Us

**This is a little non-traditional story that found its way into my head and onto my computer. I may eventually create a series of oneshots of NaLu, but don't hold me to it! I may even add a chapter or two later. There is a little of everything in here-but I won't give it away. Please don't hate me for my mind's babbling creativity! **

**_Reviews are always welcome_, as this is a vestment of my time and brain power and I like to read your reactions ;) Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own FT. You know what's up.

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"We're home."

The soft-spoken words were filled with finality and anxiety as two pairs of eyes scanned the brass sign that arced over the town's entrance.

_Magnolia_.

It was not as he had left it, but six years would make a man's memory fade. In regards to some things, that is.

Six long years of a journey that, in the end, had been fruitless. Igneel was unreachable, the memory of the dragon virtually unspoken of. His former disciple had never felt so abandoned—so alone. The void that was left had lessened over time, but knowing that he had spent much of the third decade of his life searching was painful. Raw. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth as his eyes continued to trace over the metal letters.

"Aye," the cat agreed, his voice only for his companion to hear.

He, too, had grown over the past few years, no longer the playful Eksheed he had been. The inseparable duo had seen much together, making friends and burying enemies on their journey. There were many things that he would rather forget. It was only in the past few years that he had come upon his ability—an astuteness that allowed him to capture the subtleties of human emotions. Whether it was the hint of truth that flickered across their features or the tell-tale deception that caused a microtwitch of their facial muscles—Happy could detect it. He was able to ascertain the tiniest dishonesty that hissed from the end of a man's tongue.

He was a lie detector, so to speak. It was both a gift and a curse. A bitterly ironic one, given he was named after an emotional state of being.

Despite this, he was not above lying—though he preferred the term _avoiding the truth_. It was much easier that way, especially with Natsu. He couldn't stand hurting his dear friend; the pink-haired man coming to rely heavily on the cat as the years passed. Natsu still held a naivete when it came to believing in people. It was his hubris—to see the inherent good in everyone around him, even when it didn't truly exist. Happy no longer believed in that good as Natsu did.

"Finally. It feels like we've been gone forever." A yawn cut into the dragon slayer's short-lived speech as he folded his arms behind his head. They could play this game forever.

"Aye. Six years."

It was a fact. A warning cast with a cautioning look that was ignored by the fire mage. Natsu's eyes were filled with the desire to see everyone, to smile as he had at one time in his life. Did he have expectations that everything would be the same? That everyone would be waiting for him to return with open arms and smiles on their faces. Happy felt sorry for his pessimism as excitement washed across his friend's features. Natsu scratched his beard—something he had grown accustomed to over the past few years. As well as cheap women. Loose, cheap women that shared very specific traits: blond hair, brown eyes, and big breasts. It was no coincidence.

"Be careful, Natsu."

"Eh?"

"Things won't be the same as when we left. _People_ won't be the same..." The cat's voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't be such a downer, Happy," Natsu smiled, though Happy could sense the underlying fear and anxiety. "Everyone'll welcome us back. Just like before."

_Just like before_. Natsu and Happy had journeyed another time, though it was only for eighteen months. Happy could still remember how angry Lucy had been with the duo for "leaving her behind." The changes were difficult to accept then, how would six years bode?

Despite the fact that their first journey had not been fruitful in finding Igneel, Natsu had remained hopeful that their second absence would surely lead them in the right direction. But the years had not been kind to those aspirations, and fell into a depression. One that was often accompanied by heavy drinking and paid companionship. Happy hated both, though the latter more, perhaps. He couldn't deny a man his desires, so he turned a blind eye. Of the two of them, Happy had grown the most over the course of their journey. Perhaps it was his genetic makeup, but he had seemed to become all that Natsu was not: rational, level-headed, intuitive. He made up where the brash dragon slayer lagged. He was the yin to Natsu's yang.

That had been Lucy's job before they left...

"I wonder how Lucy's doing." Right on cue.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

"You're right, buddy. Let's do it!"

Happy watched Natsu clamor into the town, whistling as he did so. The Eksheed was not as enthusiastic; he knew better. He could feel the devastation the hung heavily around them, despite Natsu's blind optimism. He could see the fading paint on the sign emblazoning Magnolia-the chipped metal ominously signifying the wear endured in their absence.

* * *

"Oi! Gray!" Natsu yelled as he pushed his way through the guild. Happy quietly followed, his expression calm.

Natsu's childhood friend froze when he heard his name called by a familiar voice. His lips moved unmistakably. "...Natsu?"

"What happened to you, man?" Natsu asked, drawing closer and forcibly gripping Gray's forearm in greeting. His brow creased as he took in his friend's change in appearance. Gray was much more muscle and a few inches taller than Happy remembered. He wore a patch over his right eye, a large salmon-colored scar covering the right part of his face. He was shirtless, his flesh dotted with memories of wounds that the dragon slayer couldn't recall. His hair was no longer jet black, instead peppered with silver and much longer than in his teens. The mages were nearly thirty, Happy reminded himself. They weren't kids any more.

"Natsu?" Gray whispered again, "Is it really you?"

"Why are you asking stupid questions, jack ass?"

"Aye, it's us," Happy murmured, nodding. He could sense the awkwardness that hung in the air—a result of diverging paths of life.

"Where is everyone?" Dark eyes darted around in disappointment. Familiar faces were few and far between.

"Natsu..." Gray began, his tone cautious. Happy knew before the mage continued; it was plainly obvious in his features. Natsu, of course, would not pick up on the subtle cues. Not everything had changed, apparently.

"Where's Gramps?"

Silence. Long, tortured silence—louder than anything Happy had ever heard. It hurt to bear witness to it. Finally, Gray spit out the words: _Gone_.

"Whattya mean by that? Did he go on vacation? That stupid perverted—"

"I mean..._dead_."

His words were blunt. Direct. There was no mistaking his meaning. Dark eyes grew round. Happy stared at the floor, waiting for the questions that would follow, of course.

More silence.

Until, finally: "It's been a while since you left, Natsu. Let me buy you a drink, you're going to need one."

* * *

Natsu's knuckles were white as he gripped the handle of his beverage. A bead of moisture slid down his cheek as a cold sweat coated his skin. His mouth often opened, but the words never left as Gray continued speak.

Erza gone. Wanted by the Council for freeing Jellal. The two hadn't been seen since, and Gray had no idea where the ex-quipping mage could have disappeared to. He couldn't risk aiding and abetting a criminal, so he told them. Happy knew otherwise, but he didn't blame the ice mage. Erza was still a member of Fairy Tail. They were nakama.

There had been a war—an uprising amongst guilds. A small faction wanted to sell non-magical humans into slavery. A world of ultimate magic rule. The Council stepped in and, for the first time, Fairy Tail fought on the Council's side, though both sides paid dearly.

Juvia died. Gray tried to save her, losing his eye in the process.

Levy.

Elfman.

Mirajane.

Macao.

Cana.

All dead.

Gajeel had taken his own life some time after, grief-stricken over Levy's death, or so some thought. An accident after a long night of drinking. Happy glanced at Natsu. Perhaps that was to be the fate of a dragon slayer...

Wendy had grown up to be a beautiful mage, leaving the guild to marry into a wealthy family after Charle's death. That news struck Happy the hardest.

"You've been gone a long time," Gray repeated, his expression apologetic. His words hung in the air like flies waiting to lie upon of a dying carcass.

"I..see." Natsu's head fell as his shoulders shook slightly and his eyes watered for his lost comrades. He avoided the name he cared most about. Happy's lower lip trembled as he tried to think of anything and everything but Charle."Who—who is Guild Master?"

"You're looking at him."

Natsu's mouth fell open in shock. Happy had expected that news. Who else was there left? Lisanna?

As if she had known they were thinking about her, the pale-haired mage appeared, her stomach rounded with the late stages of pregnancy. She looked at Gray with a doting expression—one she had used in her childhood for someone else...

The ring on Gray's left hand told Happy the entire story, though the guild master still had to piece it together for Natsu. Gray excitedly told them that his first child was due in the spring. Lisanna asked for Natsu's blessing and the dragon slayer gave it, though more out of shock than actual acceptance.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," the ice mage studied his friend's reaction with uncertainty. Happy knew all too well what to make of it.

"No, that's great, Gray!" Natsu clapped the young guild master's back, smiling enthusiastically. "Good for you two, you lucky bastard."

"How's Lucy?" the cat spit the words out, tired of dancing around the real question Natsu was aching to ask. The expression that flickered across Gray's face spoke volumes as he paled. Lisanna tactfully excused herself.

"She...er...Lucy's..."

"I bet she's still writing," Natsu breathed as he fantasized about the fulfilling life Lucy must have lived in his absence.

"Natsu..." Gray's voice lowered, his tone filled with warning. Natsu caught on this time, his eyes growing wide.

"What happened to Lucy? Tell me she's alive!" His voice was filled with despair. Pleading, practically.

"We all sacrificed something in the war...a lot was taken from her..." Tears filled Gray's visible eye, the revelation still painful and raw.

"What's that mean?" Natsu grappled at his friend's cryptic words as Happy repressed the rising bile in his throat. The magnitude of Gray's confession and the tortured look in his eye were unmistakable. They had all paid dearly.

Happy knew this day would come. The day that Natsu would regret ever leaving.

"She's...not well, Natsu."

"I have to see her," Natsu turned.

Gray gripped his shoulder with enough force to turn his knuckles white. "We hadn't heard from you for some time...only Lucy refused to believed that you had disappeared forever. She held onto that...it gave her strength..."

"She'll be happy to see me," Natsu defiantly growled. "It's Luce. She's alive and that's all that matters. Let's go, Happy." The dragon slayer gestured toward his companion.

"Aye," came the soft reply as the cat's eyes remained locked with Gray's steely stare.

The dragon slayer hesitated, looking over his shoulder, "Thanks, Gray. You're no Gramps...but you're damned close."

The ice mage shook his head as his friend stalked from the guild, Happy in tow. "Natsu, you ass. You have no idea how much has changed..."

* * *

"Luce?" he called, stepping out into the clearing. His eyes darted over the familiar cottage. It had been Porlyusica's, now updated with a more feminine touch. Natsu would have never thought to look here had he not had to begrudgingly return to the guild and ask Lisanna. The pregnant woman had been hesitant at first, but Happy knew she would never keep anything from Natsu.

The blonde woman sat on a tree stump, staring ahead as the creek gurgled before her. She turned her head slightly, her hair much shorter than Happy had ever seen it. It was uneven and thinning as it skimmed her jawline. It was no longer a deep honey gold, now replaced by a lackluster ash blonde.

"Natsu?" Lucy slowly stood, her voice wavering with excitement. With hope. She could still remember his voice after all these years. It still made her heart pound.

"Luce!" Natsu smiled as he shot Happy a look of triumph. His companion said nothing, waiting for what was to come. Natsu stopped a few feet away, smiling dumbly as Lucy turned toward them. Her hand rested on the carved stump, her eyes searching for him.

Pale muddy eyes were directed toward her friends, but they would never find who they were looking for.

"Natsu?" she cried out, tears glistening in her eyes, "Is it...really you?"

"Yeah..." Disappointment. Confusion. Why wasn't she running to him as she always had? Happy wiped away a helpless stray tear that had managed to escape.

"Natsu! Come closer!" she held out a hand, her eyes blankly staring ahead, an indescribable emptiness hanging in them. She shivered, drawing her shawl closer to her body, despite her layers of clothing. It was tell-tale, Happy knew. "Is Happy with you?"

"Aye. I'm here, Lucy," Happy's voice held steady. Natsu looked from Happy back to Lucy, realization dawning on him. Tears sprung to his eyes.

"Lucy, what happened to you?" he stepped forward as she steadily walked toward them, her hands outstretched. Natsu caught her wrists between his fingers. She raised her palms to explore his face, her own blank eyes spilling over with moisture. "It _is _you! You're home, finally! And you have a beard!"

"Finally," he repeated in confirmation, his face ashen and defeated as she explored him with her hands. She pulled him into a hug, and he could feel her frail figure beneath him. _What have I let happen? _

"I have been begging the Gods to bring you back to me, both of you! If for only a day, I wanted to see you one last time," she knelt down, her palm open for Happy to offer his hand. She gently hugged him, though he was more afraid of hurting her by the force of their embrace. Another tear spilled down his cheek, but Natsu was oblivious, too engrossed in his own shortcomings to pay the Eksheed any mind.

"You came just in time." Her smile was warm, her face hallow and pale.

"In time for what?" he whispered in confusion.

"Nothing..." she sighed, pulling him closer to her. She felt his heart beat against her own chest. She closed her eyes. "You've finally come home and now I...oh, we just can't get this right, can we?"

Nervous laughter tinged with bitterness that could cut like a knife.

Lucy stepped back, her head cocking to the side as if she heard something. Natsu collapsed to the ground, pulling Lucy's hands in his own as he bowed his head in apology. He held her cold fingers to his forehead. "This is just a bad dream! I'll wake up and this will all be a nightmare!"

Lucy patted his head. "Nightmares are for kids. We are not kids anymore." Her head snapped around as a child's laughter rang out. A soft smile lit up her face. Happy's eyes darted to the source of the noise, finding a small girl running from the cottage.

"Momma!" the child called out. Chubby hands. Rosy cheeks. Deep honey blonde hair and warm chocolate eyes. Gray's words haunted Happy like a bad memory—a testimony to what the guild master had confided in them in far less words. The girl's eyes grew wide as she quickly shoved an object behind her back, side-stepping into the cottage doorway.

"What are you up to?" Lucy's sightless eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," the child shook her head, eyes on the cat and the pink-haired visitor.

"What did I tell you about killing insects in such a manner, hmm?" the spirit mage's voice was stern, though the slightest hint of amusement was noticeable in her features.

The girl frowned as she revealed the magnifying glass in her tiny hand. "I'm sorry?"

Natsu's eyes were wide as he stared at the her-a miniature affirmation of Lucy's suffering and her redemption. Happy couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful creature, the unwavering truth too painful to bear. To bitter to speak. He had so many questions.

"Levy!" Lucy laughed, her arms stretched out as she crouched low, "Come meet Momma's friends."

* * *

"Nashu" and "Hoppy" were immediately welcomed by the chubby, open arms of a five-year-old girl. She was everything Happy expected in Lucy's daughter: intelligent, verbose, well-mannered, stubborn, and forgiving. The cat couldn't help but fall in love with her—it was inevitable. Natsu was equally smitten.

Lucy Heartfilia had placed her keys in a box, the master key hanging around her neck. She no longer had the strength to use her magic, though Loki and Capricorn would visit her from time to time. The walls of the cottage were littered with pictures from their youth as well as magazine covers that Lucy had graced after Natsu first left to seek out Igneel. There was a short span where Lucy refused to pose for photos—a time that so happened to coincide with Natsu's return the first time as well as the first year following his second disappearance. Happy suspected that the spirit mage had intentionally allowed for her pictures to circulate in the magical world, if only to provide Natsu with a way feel as if he was close to her. The cat found that thought extremely touching and altruistic. It was something only Lucy would do.

Neither Lucy nor Natsu spoke of the events that had occurred during those brief six months between his absences. It was as if talking about it would rip the treasured memory away from them. Happy wondered if it was his presence that kept her from talking about the memories she held dear to her heart. The truth about those missing years.

Lucy sighed, unintentionally revealing her thoughts to the cat in the setting sunlight. "Happy, I'm so glad you've kept him in line."

"I did my best, Lucy. It wasn't easy."

"I'm sure it wasn't," she nodded, her breath ragged as she coughed. When the fit passed, she smiled, "I'm grateful to you, Happy. You are a good friend."

"Aye," Happy smiled, bowing his head.

Natsu returned from Levy's room—where he had put the snoring child to bed with her favorite stuffed animal, Plue. Lucy no longer had the strength to carry her own daughter. "She's asleep."

"Thank you," Lucy softly responded, beckoning to him as she pulled the blanket more tightly around her body. Every evening, she would sit on the porch of her tiny cottage, feeling the sun's last rays before it dipped below the horizon.

Happy knew that the couple needed time alone. His wings quickly sprouted as he prepared to visit Charle's grave, something that would become a routine for him in his later years. Lucy smiled knowingly as the cat swept off into the treetops before Natsu could see his tears. The dragon slayer seated himself beside Lucy, allowing her to lean into him as his fingertips brushed the ends of her hair. She shivered, a gentle smile on her lips as her faded brown eyes stared at nothing. She coughed again, this time more loudly. Sweat shone on her face from the exertion. Natsu's hand settled on her shoulder. She reached up and patted it.

"Levy died protecting me..." The subject was broached. "I only thought it prudent to name her so..." Her tone was filled with sadness as her eyes closed. Tiny droplets of moisture clung to her lashes as her lower lip trembled.

"She's beautiful, Luce," he comforted her.

"She...has a penchant for fire," Lucy whispered softly, her eyes blindly seeking him in the waning light. She stared past him. Through him. A faint smile stretched across her face as his brow creased. When he said nothing, she sighed her weak exasperation, shaking her head slightly, "If anything were to happen to me—"

"It won't! I'll protect you," he growled, gripping her hand fiercely.

"I know," she winced, "But...I want someone to take care of Levy for me. If anything _were to_, you know..."

"Consider it done. Anything for you!" he replied earnestly. She opened her eyes, her hand cupping his cheek as she stared through him once again. He wondered if she could see his shattered soul.

"I knew I could count on you." She smiled sadly, "A fire-using stellar spirit mage, perhaps? A little piece of me..."

He did not understand her as his dark eyes studied her face. The unanswered questions hovered on his lips. They were dangerously close to talking about that night. The night before he left, six years ago...

"I want to know who did this to you! I'll kill him!" The anger deep within him was beginning to return.

"I already did." Her voice was thick and cruel, her laughter rueful as she indicated her face. "A small price to pay for my daughter's life."

He stared at her, wondering how she was containing her rage. He could barely restrain himself, though mostly out of shame and guilt. He had abandoned her in her time of need. He hadn't protected her as he had always promised, yet, she held no ill-will toward him. She had managed to be the same forgiving Lucy, even after all the pain and suffering she had endured.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?" His eyes were still on her face as she looked over his head, her expression dancing with a memory he could not share.

"Do you remember how angry I was with you? When you left the first time?" Natsu nodded, his mouth opening to speak. Lucy laid a finger on his lips, quieting him as she shook her head. "You can imagine how hurt I was the second time, I'm sure." She paused, her face close to his as she smiled. For a moment, she looked like she had, nearly a decade ago, "I want you to know...I forgive you."

His eyes widened and the tears stung his eyes. She brushed his mouth with her lips. Soft and warm, tasting slightly sweet. He would never forgive himself for leaving her like this—for not protecting her. He wanted to run—wanted to flee his selfishness.

"Come closer," she drew back, smiling as she held out a hand. "Don't leave just yet."

"I won't." His calloused hand easily engulfed hers as he murmured his solemn promise—one he meant with every inch of his being. He did his best to keep the tears from finding their way into his voice. She sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. He draped an arm around her thin frame. "Never again."

Crickets sang their lullaby, filling the heavy silence that hovered between them. Threatening to break them.

"I should have never left."

"You had to. You needed to."

"I was being selfish!" It was the truth. He could tell from the way the weight lifted from his chest, ever-so-slightly.

"We are all selfish," she smiled into the darkness she couldn't see but always surrounded her. She was a remnant of the Lucy he remembered, yet she captured his heart all the same.

"Luce?"

"When did you become so talkative?" she hummed, stroking his arm with gentle fingers.

"Shut up and let me talk."

"The stage is yours." _It always has been_.

"I...I never stopped thinking about you. Ever." The pressure lessened. The guilt eased. It was the closest he would come.

"And I never loved anyone else, as I had promised." Her body rocked with her sigh of contentment. Could she sense the way her words made his heart react? His breathing quicken? Sweat to bead along his hairline?

She had whispered that promise to him, years ago. He had promised to come back for her. His words were uttered in the throes of passion.

_Six years ago_.

He sat there, unable to tell her the feelings he so badly wanted to share with her but was too cowardly to mutter. Everyone he loved had abandoned him, so perhaps if he selfishly kept his emotions bottled, she couldn't be taken away from him. Like Igneel. Like Lisanna, once.

They sat like that for some time, him gently rocking back and forth while she rested against him. He cherished the feel of her warm skin against his. He closed his eyes and savored the moment as he once again put his heart back into the cage he had created for it.

Even after six years, he was not ready to give away that piece of himself.

* * *

She died a few weeks later, surrounded by her friends. Her family. Natsu was at her side the entire time, even in her last, tearful moments. She had wanted to be cremated, her remains scattered into the river that divided Magnolia. Gray had been unable to light the funeral pyre. So had Natsu.

As they stood on the river's edge, overlooking the wall Lucy had so often pranced upon, Happy held the little girl's warm, sticky hand as they stood with Natsu. A crease formed between the child's brow as she watched the dragon slayer hug the urn of Lucy's remains to his chest as the light reflecting off the water's surface danced across his features. He looked like a toddler unable to give up his favorite toy.

"Nashu?" the youthful voice warbled. "Momma wants you to let her go, now."

Happy knew her words were literal, but the effect was tremendous as the dragon slayer collapsed to his knees in grief. He covered his face with his hands, sobbing into them as he accepted Lucy's death for the very first time.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough!" The words were muffled and slurred, and the cat doubted the girl could truly comprehend Natsu's sorrow. "I didn't even tell her!"

Levy pulled free from the blue paw holding her back, firmly walking forward and resting a chubby hand on Natsu's shoulder. She wordlessly leaned down and lifted the lid from the urn. She watched him, mischief flickering in her warm chestnut eyes as she tipped the container over the water. Natsu gasped, his hands clamping over hers to stop her. She stared at him, a look very much like how her mother used to challenge the dragon slayer. Silent tears spilled over Natsu's cheeks as he nodded his head, knowing that he had to fulfill Lucy's wishes. All of them.

"I'll do it."

He hesitated at first. Levy pointed, "Now, Nashu."

His expression became one of determination as his hands trembled. The dragon slayer gently poured the ashes over the wall's edge. They tiny specks floated toward the water, but before they could fall into the river's current, a sudden whispering breeze swept them skyward. The cloud of Lucy's ashes swirled in the air, dancing like leaves in a cool autumn breeze.

Levy clapped, laughing as a child would. Her laughter was high-pitched and tinkling, much like her mother's, bringing a smile to Happy's face. Even Natsu couldn't suppress his own guarded delight as he replaced the lid on the urn, his eyes watching Lucy's remains dance toward the clouds. His tears dried on his cheeks as he felt the pudgy hands firmly grab either side of his face. His head was pulled down so that he was staring into a pair of warm brown eyes.

Lucy's eyes.

"See? Momma's in the sky. Waiting for us," she pointed to the blue vastness above them before tugging at her necklace, "She left me her keys to find our way back to her. She told me so."

Something else was hidden in the depth of those childish features—something that was so familiar that Natsu couldn't quite place it. His heart melted as he stared into that hauntingly familiar pair of eyes. He remembered his promise to Lucy—his promise to protect the little girl until his dying day. He barely knew Levy, but he would lay down his life to ensure her happiness. He would never abandon her. They had an unbreakable bond; akin to one shared between family.

_A fire-using stellar spirit mage..._

Those were Lucy's words. He hadn't understood them at the time. But now...

Now...

Horrified, he looked to Happy for confirmation. The Eksheed's head bowed in acknowledgment.

"How? Why—?" he sputtered. How had the cat known before he had?

"You've finally figured it out," Happy murmured softly as Levy once again stared at the sky, her hands stretched upward. "That's why Lucy couldn't stay angry at you. You gave her something to remind her of you."

_A piece of you. _

Natsu's attention was drawn back to the blonde child, his heart finally unleashed from its prison. It overflowed with both joy and love as he watched her spread her arms from her body as she balanced on the wall bordering the river, her face cast up to the sunlight. She was a tiny version of the only woman he had ever cared about—the only woman he had loved. Before now.

While Lucy had been the one to ultimately leave him, she had managed to give him an unimaginable gift—a gift that would forever be a reminder of everything he left behind and all that would be his future.

_A little piece of me. _


	2. Building the Puzzle

**This little addition sorta crept into my head, and I want to know if you think it's a worthy addition. It's more of an alternate ending to the 1st part. If you liked it as it was, I'd recommend not reading on. Let me know what you think, thankyouverymuch. And if you didn't give me feedback on the first part of the story, now's your chance. *ahem* **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**~OoOoO~**

* * *

"Levy, I'm home!" Natsu called out, the tiny gift weighing heavily in his pocket as he made his way back to the homely cottage at the end of the trodden path.

It had once belonged to Porlyusica, an anti-social healing mage that had been a steadfast ally to Fairy Tail. Well, Makarov, the former Guild Master of Fairy Tail, to be exact. The small home had fallen into Lucy's possession at some point after the last war. The Stellar Spirit mage had lived there with her daughter until her last days, where she was surrounded by her friends and family. After her passing, Natsu had chosen to live there with the young girl, not wanting to take the child from the only home she had known. There, with Happy, they had started the tortuous journey of becoming a family. A _real _family.

Natsu hadn't known contentment until he made the conscious decision to settle down.

Gray and Alzack had helped Natsu build a small house nearby for Happy, the Eksheed not wanting to impose and desiring his own solitude. Perhaps that would change if he ever decided to take a mate. Though they never spoke of it, Natsu was aware that the his feline friend continued to mourn the loss of Charle, who had valiantly perished in the war with many of Natsu's nakama. The dragon slayer didn't blame his childhood companion. He, too, knew all too well the pangs of losing someone he loved. He had lost many in the gamut, and Lucy's passing was the one that brought the most pain to his heart. Years later, her death was an open wound that refused to close, no matter how much he convinced himself he was content with his life.

Levy was the only thing that made his life relatively tolerable. Levy and Happy, to be correct. He still had many friends at Fairy Tail, sure, but the knowledge that his inability to remain planted in Magnolia may have contributed to _any _of Lucy's suffering still pained him horribly. He would never find forgiveness within himself, he was sure of it.

And that little girl waiting for him in _their _home was the only thing that could bring warmth to his heart.

His daughter. A little piece of him and Lucy; a perfect blend of the two mages. A testament to their unspoken attachment to one another. Their love. The simple emotion he was never able to confess to her despite her obvious loyalty. It was another failure on his part.

But, this time, he remained in Magnolia, if only to protect and raise his child. He had no interest in finding a mate, either—the child taking up more than her fair share of his attentions. Natsu knew he would never see Igneel again, and had given up that search long ago. Wherever he was, Natsu only hoped he was content. Perhaps Lucy was with him...

For now, he would guard his living friends and family ferociously, a promise he had made to Lucy before she died.

_I miss you, Luce_, he silently sent his thoughts to her as he did on a daily basis, despite never knowing if they were received on her end. He liked to hope she heard them. Sometimes he could swear he felt her presence...

"Poppa! _Finally_!" Levy came tearing out of the cottage, a child of nearly eight years.

She was gangly and skinny, her hair no longer the pale honey of childhood. Over the past two years, it had taken on a strawberry blonde hue that seemed to be a blend of her parentage. His hair was nearly as long as hers, as he hadn't cut it since his return. He had also taken a liking to retaining his facial hair—a look that he thought made him look more refined. Despite her evolving appearances, Levy's eyes still belonged to Lucy. Staring into them made him feel an indescribable sense of nostalgia and comfortable happiness.

She leaped into the air with amazing ease, her arms encircling his neck. He had only been gone a few days, mostly on a short mission to earn some money to sustain them for a while. She grinned at him toothily as she climbed around to his back, her elbows propped on his head as she spoke to him.

"I thought you'd never come back!" Her voice was filled with slight hurt, as he knew that she feared she'd lose him like she had lost her mother. She leaned down and planted a polite kiss on each cheek, prompting him to look around suspiciously. An affectionate Levy was a guilty Levy.

She squirmed, locking her ankles around his chest as her face screwed up with disgust. "Did you see Gray-sama's new baby?"

"I did," Natsu nodded as he continued toward the stairs to their home.

He had stopped by the guild to see Lisanna and Gray's new addition—their second child, a pudgy little girl named Mirabelle. She was the spitting image of Gray, something Natsu verbalized was detrimental to the child's good fortune. A short tussle later, both men were worse for wear, but as good of friends as could be expected. Gray's son, Mack, was nearly a year-and-a-half, and had already displayed an aptitude for his uncle's Beast Arm—at much surprise to mother...and child.

The next generation was booming at Fairy Tail. The loss of their comrades over the recent years had not been forgotten, and new names paid homage to the fallen.

"Well?" Levy sighed, a habit that was wholly attributable to her mother. "Whaddya think?"

"About Mirabelle?" Natsu asked, confused by her interest in the newborn.

"That's its name?" the girl frowned into her father's head.

"Correction: that's _her _name," Happy interrupted her, his wings disappearing as he landed next to them. His expression was stern, telling Natsu that Levy had likely done something that would require Happy to report in.

"What did she do now?"

Natsu shook Happy's paw, already preempting the look on the Eksheed's face as he glared at the girl. Natsu could feel her cringing as she hid her face in his hair. The blue feline crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

"There was a fire," he said simply. "Started by you know—"

"I couldn't help it!" she whined, her voice pleading to Natsu for help.

"Oh, _this _was an accident?" Happy whipped his tail around, indicating the singed end that was still smoking

The girl stared at his tail, her eyes watering with shame. "I said I'm sorry, Uncle Hap-_py_!"

The way she enunciated the term of endearment for the cat made his eyes soften, if only a little. Natsu chuckled under his breath, withdrawing his hand from his pocket. He held it up to Levy, opening his fingers to display the neat rectangular package with its crumpled bow. It was as good of a time to interrupt as any.

"I brought you something."

She squealed with delight, clapping her hands together emphatically as she slid off of her father's back. "For my birthday?"

"You betcha," he smiled, a sharp incisor protruding over his lip as she quickly snatched the gift from his possession.

Happy watched them interact with muted amusement. He loved the girl like she were his own child, and would protect her with no less ferocity than Natsu. He knew that the young child returned his endearment. Levy was the redemption that both Eksheed and dragon slayer had been seeking. She was Lucy's parting gift to Natsu, though the mage had been too blind to see the girl for what she truly was: his child.

Happy had known that Lucy and Natsu had consummated their relationship—a fact that Natsu had only shared once after a brief (and failed) encounter with a barmaid in some far away town. It had reduced the dragon slayer to tears, and Happy knew, then, that Natsu was truly in love. Had it not been for his blind faith in Igneel's presence, Happy would have been able to convince him to return home. To Lucy. Perhaps that stupid war would have fared differently.

They had all lost someone they loved, a fact that still stung Happy to the core. He had given his heart to Charle, something he had confessed to her on a short return to Fairy Tail. She had promised her love as well, binding them in Eksheed custom. Her death would be difficult to overcome, and he was uncertain if there would ever be another who could reignite those feelings he had buried deep in the crypts of his heart. Eksheed joined for life, and the loss of a mate fared heavily on the remaining party, no matter if the relationship was ever consummated.

Wendy had visited the guild six months prior, and she had sought him out to spend time with her, mourning Charle's passing together. She would never recover from the void Charle had left, despite having a doting husband who cherished her more than his own life. He had no doubt that soon she, too, would welcome a child into this world. She had invited him into her home and life, but he was unable to leave Levy or Natsu.

At times, Happy felt as if he could sense Lucy's presence in the cottage, though he never shared that premonition with Natsu. Her knew the dragon slayer would not take that news well, his fragility so very visible to the Eksheed. Sometimes, late at night, he would find Levy staring at Natsu as he fretfully slept, murmuring his sentiments to Lucy as if she were right beside him. Both the girl and Happy knew that it tortured Natsu that he had never said those things to Lucy while she was living.

"I miss Momma, too," Levy would whisper as Happy tucked her back into bed.

"I know. We all do." He would stroke her hair as she fell back to sleep.

Levy's cry of awe pulled Happy from his thoughts as he investigated Natsu's gift. It was the same master key that Lucy had given to him before her death—the one she had used to lock her other keys away in the old wooden box. Only, now, it appeared as if the metal had a good oiling, because it was shiny and lustrous as it sparkled in the late afternoon sunlight. The girl jumped around in merriment, waving the gift in the air. She hugged Natsu's legs in thanks, excited that she was finally able to connect with something her mother had so dearly treasured: her spirits.

Happy also knew that she thought of spirits as toys that were expected to be a little girl's friend. He briefly wondered what Aquarius would say about _that_. Capricorn would visit the girl on occasion—mostly because he had sworn his fealty to Lucy's child prior to the Stellar Spirit mage's death. Levy had originally thought he was something she could ride around, until Natsu—between guffaws—informed her that he was not a _horse_, but rather a spirit that commanded her respect. That was when he took the key from her possession, to keep for himself.

Now, two years later, she was ready to become a mage. She already displayed the knack for magic—though some more tragically than others. Happy felt his annoyance flare at the thought of how his tail had been singed...

"It's time," Natsu agreed, patting her head as he crouched down so that he was eye-level with her.

"Tonight?" Levy yipped hopefully, adding a jut to her bottom lip.

"Tomorrow is better," Natsu solemnly told her, withstanding the adoring gesture, much to Happy's reassurance. "We have other plans tonight."

She pouted outright, but nodded her head and tucked the key away. Happy knew she had no intention of holding out until tomorrow, but he would keep that to himself for now. They had a birthday party to attend, and he would take care to make sure he was long out of range when she attempted to test her Celestial abilities.

* * *

Natsu gently unwrapped the skinny arms from around his neck, the girl falling asleep long ago on the walk back to the cottage. He had relished those serene minutes of walking, her head lolling on his shoulder as he carried her as Happy silently flew at his side. Natsu frowned in slight disgust as he noticed the wet spot on his shoulder and a long string of saliva connecting from it to the corner of Levy's mouth. He softly pulled the covers up to the girl's shoulders, stroking her long hair as she softly snored. He stepped away, watching her sleep for a few moments as he allowed his mind to wander. When the tears prickled the corners of his eyes, he quietly shut the door behind him with a whisper of, "Goodnight, Levy."

At the sound of the door closing behind her father, the child's breathing became more shallow as she peeked around her room from under a heavy lid. When she was satisfied that Natsu had truly left, she threw her covers off with a sigh of excitement. Her bare feet skimmed the floor as she quickly pulled the box from under her bed. She squinted at the lock that kept her from accessing what her mother had placed inside—the artifacts that she had so lovingly cherished. Levy pulled the key from the chain around her neck, sliding it into the lock and turning it. She grinned excitedly at hearing the satisfactory sound of the box unlocking. She hesitated, turning her head in anticipation of her father's footsteps. When she registered none, she opened the chest.

Her eyes widened with awe—she didn't recall the vast number of keys her mother had managed to gather over the years. She had heard whispers of Lucy's strength, but her memories were faded by childish eyes. She knew she loved her mother very much, and she vividly recalled what her mother had looked like at the time of her death. But, before that, it felt _hazy_. She strove to recall what her mother's laughter sounded like, or the smell of her perfume, but she found those memories difficult to retrieve.

She would have asked her father, but she knew Natsu still grieved her mother's loss. Though she knew he hadn't been around for most of her life, she couldn't remember what her life had been like without him. Nor could she imagine it. She was aware that she was named after her mother's best friend, whose picture hung in the Great Hall next to Lucy's. She had big shoes to fill, or so Happy had told her on many occasions. Usually ones where she had behaved badly.

Her fingers grazed over the keys, the metal warm beneath her fingertips. She had nearly snatched one with a zodiac symbol, but the glow of something caught her eye. She glanced at the master key around her neck and her brow creased with confusion. She gingerly brought the key to her face, the glow casting an eerie light in her room as it pulsated. Levy's attention was drawn away from the box of keys as she focused on the one cradled in her hand. The pulsating became more frequent and the girl couldn't tear her eyes from it.

"What are you? Answer me," she whispered to no on in particular. Suddenly the pulsations ceased, and she was left holding a lifeless, shiny key. She was slightly put off by the odd spectacle, but easily distracted herself by the myriad of keys in the wooden box at her knees.

"Levy," a soft voice called from behind her.

The girl's chestnut eyes grew wide as she heard the alien voice. She clutched the key to her chest as she scrambled away from the box, her eyes wildly darting toward whomever had spoken her name. How had someone entered her room without her notice? Though she was not a dragon slayer, she had inherited some of Natsu's natural acumen. The girl located the speaker, her mouth suddenly dry as it hung open in shock. Pure. Utter. Shock.

"Levy," came the sigh, this time filled with expectation, "Well, won't you say something, child?"

The girl's face paled as her eyes studied uninvited guest, who was impatiently clearing their throat. In response, Levy let out the most ungodly scream she could muster.

* * *

Natsu bolted upright, his mind groggy with sleep and his heart thudding with fear. _I heard Levy scream! _

He quickly leaped from his bed. He rarely slept under the covers, so very little was preventing him from moving—and doing so very quickly. He was immediately on his feet, throwing open his door as he heard Levy scream again.

"Poppppaaaa!" she shrilly called out to him as he flew down the short hall to her room. He quickly reached her, eyes wild as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. He immediately noticed the key she clutched in her hand, and he briefly considered that she likely summoned her first spirit.

"What is it?" he asked, eyes narrowed as he looked her over, noting no injuries. A bad dream, perhaps?

"Is it real?" the girl whispered, her voice a mixture of excitement and fear. She trembled as her eyes focused on something over his shoulder. Natsu suddenly felt the odd yet familiar presence. Every muscle in his body froze as his heart pounded in his ears.

"What?" he croaked, afraid to move. His nose could not detect a hint of anything or anyone.

"Her." Levy shot out an arm to point a finger, and he could avoid it no more. His head turned in the direction she was indicating. He said a silent prayer that she hadn't loosed Aquarius—as she was the least tolerable of Lucy's spirits.

"Me, stupid," a voice answered impatiently.

The familiarity in that voice chilled his blood as his eyes fell on her. "N-No...It c-c-can't be..." his voice cracked as he choked on his words. His eyes were as wide as Levy's and his body froze with disbelief as Levy gently peered over his shoulder. Natsu pressed her back to the floor, his legs shaky as he stood.

"L-Lucy?" he whispered, his mouth so very dry.

The woman standing before them was not the Lucy he had last seen. No, she was a beautiful specter of Lucy in her radiant youth. Warm blonde hair and deep chocolate eyes, which were now rimmed with tears.

The young girl sheepishly grabbed Natsu's hand, a smile spreading across her face. "I know you."

"I sure hope so," the woman responded softly, her eyes on Natsu's face.

"It's my birthday, Momma!" Levy told her as she tore past Natsu. Lucy scooped her up in a hug, tears streaming down her face as she buried it in the young girl's hair.

Natsu watched, face pale and fingers numb. _This is a bad dream. A really bad dream_.

"I know, Levy. Happy Birthday, my beautiful little girl!" Lucy cried, tears glistening on her cheeks.

"I knew you'd come back to us. You promised. I told Poppa that once, but he just cried," the girl pulled back, her hands grasping her mother's face, eyes round in exaggeration. Lucy laughed and hiccuped at the same time, the sound was beautiful to Natsu's ears. He shook the fogginess from his head. This was no dream. This was the one thing he had hoped for over the past couple years: another chance.

"I love you."

Lucy's eyes widened and Levy turned to look at her father. She wriggled free from her mother's grip, taking a step back as she curiously looked between her parents with an astuteness Natsu didn't know she possessed. Lucy was wearing a long gown of green, her blonde hair holding a natural curl and her lashes damp with tears. Levy tried to recall if she had ever seen her mother look so beautiful. She looked like the picture in the Main Hall.

_No wonder Poppa loves her so much. _

"What did you say?" Lucy whispered, eyes shining with something familiar. Warmth? Hope? Adoration?

"I said...I...love you," Natsu repeated it a second time, his voice louder. More sure. His fists were clenched at his sides, tears in his eyes. "I have to tell you, dream or no dream. I have regretted not telling you every day since you...since your—"

His voice caught in his throat and Lucy quickly closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck with a sob. She buried her face in his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand cradling her head and stroking her hair. They stood like that for some time, both too afraid to speak, but neither wanting the moment to end. Her smell overwhelmed his senses, and he knew that this was both a dream and reality.

"It's really you?" he finally whispered, his body reacting in ways he only faintly recalled.

"Yes," she replied pulling back, her eyes searching his face. Her fingers trailed along his jawline, where the pink whiskers spoke of days without shaving. A small half-smile tugged at her lips as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes never left her face.

"Are you an angel, Momma?" Levy asked sheepishly, the key still clutched in her hand.

"No, not an angel," Lucy whispered fondly.

"A Stellar Spirit," Natsu replied. She held the overpowering smell that a spirit carried, and he knew full well what that meant. "Levy's key is _your _key."

Lucy looked somewhat sad at this revelation, but nodded its validity. "It's true. I nearly died protecting my spirits, sacrificing my vision to summon the King. It had only been done on one other occasion, the year the dragons disappeared. He said my heart spoke to him, and it was enough..." She shook her head, unable to explain further.

_Spirit Laws,_ he remembered. He didn't need the logistics of how she was allowed to live as a Celestial being; he only cared that she was here with him now.

"So you can stay with us?" Levy asked, clapping her hands in excitement. "For my birthday?"

Lucy's smile grew more as her eyes continued to roam Natsu's face, her cheeks flushing, "For a while..."

Natsu's fingers tightened on her waist, his eyes relaying his sudden fear of losing her again. His heart leaped into his throat and he suddenly felt as if he were going to lose control.

As if she could read his mind, she replied, "Spirits can't stay here forever, Levy. We just aren't...compatible."

The young girl's eyes teared up, "Y-You're gonna leave us...again?"

Lucy knelt before her daughter, wiping the tears from Levy's cheeks as Natsu fought down the impending feeling of doom that was threatening to overtake him. There was so much he wanted to say and do, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again—of tearing apart their family. She glanced up at him, and his eyes wordlessly pleaded for her to tell him this wasn't a sick trick of his mind. So she could only visit on occasion—it stung to think about it, but they could still be a family. Though, both he and Levy would age and she would not. Would she want an older Natsu? Would she still love him? Lucy stood in all her splendor before him, reaching up with her lips and brushing them against Natsu's. With a soft groan, his hand slipped behind her head, his mouth covering hers urgently.

"Ew," Levy looked up, nonplussed with the adult exchange. Her tears had dried on her cheeks.

Lucy and Natsu pulled apart, a smile on the former's lips as she looked between Natsu and Levy. "You've taken good care of her. I'm happy. I had my doubts, you know."

"I promised," he told her solemnly. "You expected me to screw it up?"

She raised an eyebrow in amusement as she grinned. "No, I trusted you would keep that promise."

He flinched as her words haunted him. "A day hasn't gone by that I haven't regretted leaving you."

She raised a finger to his lips, her voice steady with conviction. "It's in the past. All that matters is _now._"

"You can't leave us again, Luce!" he told her quickly, "I can't live without you! _We_ can't live without you! It's been hell thinking I'd never see you again, that I'd never have a chance to tell you that I've loved you since the day I met you!"

"Yuck," Levy whispered under her breath. Her father was strong and brave, not one to spout romantic sentiments.

Lucy looked between Natsu and Levy, her eyes filling with tears. "I know. I know it's been hard. To me, it's only been a short while, but I know it's been so much more for you."

"How long can you stay, Momma?" Levy pleaded.

"I don't know, I can come and go, and that'll make it easier, but it'll be a toll on you. You're still too young and it'll take a lot out of you."

"I'll train real hard! I'll be the greatest Stellar Spirit mage in the world!" Levy promised, grasping the concept behind summoning and spirits. Lucy looked at her with pride.

"We can wait," Natsu promised, his eyes solemn, "Whatever it takes, Luce."

She looked at Natsu. "There is another way," she hesitated, "You could...come to live with me?"

"In the Celestial World?" Natsu deduced. He briefly recalled visiting in his youth. It was a far more beautiful place than he had ever known. He suddenly wondered if he could do it. Could he leave everything he has known here? Forever?

Lucy raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Where else, moron?"

That was the Lucy he remembered. He glanced to Levy, then back to Lucy, considering her suggestion.

"Oh, Poppa! It'll be _fun_!"

They were no longer children. His friends have died, and the others have moved on with their lives. He cared for them deeply, but his heart was elsewhere.

"We will go wherever you are." _I'm not leaving you again_.

Levy looked between her parents for a moment, her brow furrowing as she considered something they had overlooked. "What about Uncle Happy?"

Natsu paled, he hadn't thought about Happy. How would the Eksheed fare without him? Lucy, in her graciousness, had already considered that predicament, "He can come, too! I wouldn't leave without that perverted cat."

"Well," Levy tapped her chin like she had seen Natsu do on many occasions, "Then I think it's OK. But can we come back to visit?"

"You can always come back to visit," Lucy told her, doing her best not to show her excitement.

"We're gonna need to say goodbye to everyone," Natsu told her. "They'll want to see you, too! Gray's getting old, Luce. He's got a bunch of kids, now."

"He has two, stupid," Lucy replied. "I check in from time-to-time."

"Why didn't you say something? Come see us?" Natsu asked, hurt.

"I did see you. Just not in the way you wanted," she answered quietly, avoiding his stare. She was ashamed for prying into their private lives in the aftermath of her death. "I needed to be summoned, and I knew this smart girl here would figure it out."

"Just like you promised!" Levy beamed. "This is the best birthday _ever_!"

Natsu's eyes darted to Levy. "A spirit mage with a penchant for fire." The words had been spoken by Lucy, years before. She stared at him, her expression filled with sadness and pride. She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Why don't we get you to bed so Momma and Poppa can talk?" Lucy asked Levy, whose eyes were growing heavy. The girl nodded, smiling happily. Natsu could see the drool collecting at the corner of her mouth, a sign of impending sleep. Lucy whisked the girl to her room, carefully tucking her into bed.

She touched her lips to Levy's forehead, her words soft as she watched her daughter sleep. "Gramma Layla would love to see you. Both of you."

_Your mother? _Natsu mouthed, incredulous. He was aware she had died, around the same time as the dragon's disappearance...

Was it possible?

Lucy nodded as she shut Levy's door behind her. "There's a lot you don't know, Natsu." A smile tugged at her lips as she met his gaze.

"'Spose not," He rubbed his neck, doing his best to contain himself. There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to _do_. He was still in utter disbelief, afraid to go to sleep in fear that he would wake to find that this was a cruel dream.

"Don't worry," she whispered to him as she led him by his hand, a mischievous smile on her face. "We have the rest of our lives to figure our puzzle out."


End file.
